The Unova Pest
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Tesla Adventures: A Mouse Pokemon wearing goggles is hungry, and he must raid a house at random in a suburban area without getting detected by the human populace. Normally he would move on and find food elsewhere, but hunger pushed him beyond judgement and forced him to gamble. Will his quick raid succeed or end in a dramatic chase?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter 1_

"Can you please let me do this, Mom?" Andy asked

"It isn't that hard," said Catty, "All you have to do is twist the knob-"

"Okay, okay, I think I got it."

Andy Richardson adjusted his glasses and wrapped the wire around the electrode of the switch. Seeing that he got it right, Andy screwed the switch back into its socket and tightened the screws, "Turn the power on."

"Catty walked out of the room, within minutes Andy could hear the clicks and beeps of several electronic appliances coming back online. He flipped the newly installed switch, a single LED lightbulb fixed into the center of the ceiling flickered on without difficulty.

"Yes," Andy punched both fists into the air, "It works!"

He took the broken old light switch and tossed it in the trash bin, good riddance with that. Now he would no longer have to deal with an annoying flickering light anymore.

Catty came back into the room, she looked at the lightbulb and saw how finely lit it was, "Looks like its working fine."

"Never better." Andy shrugs.

"Okay, Andy. I'm going shopping, you want anything?"

"A pack of diet cola, and vanilla ice cream."

"Okay, baby."

When Catty left, Andy closed the door behind her and relaxed, "Whew, I thought she would never leave."

23 year old Andrew Richardson was a frail individual, standing around 186cm and weight around 68kg he was more bone than muscle. Andy was a pro at utilities, ironically he hated fixing things. There was always so much to figure out, the wiring and stuff . . . it was all too complicated.

Nonetheless he was getting relief from the 30 minutes of troubleshooting, slumping down behind his custom-built computer he threw together. It had the state of the art equipment: An HDMI 2500x pixel computer monitor, specialized stereophones that provide perfect sound sensitivity, a desktop microphone sensitive enough to pick up the sound of a pin dropping on a hard surface, a thin keyboard packed with several features – including a LED light feature, a laser mouse, and an HD professional scanner / printer / and fax machine, all hooked up to a 5,000 joule smart strip surge protector.

The greatest feature of this computer was the CPU itself. Not that it had the best sound and video cards installed. Not that it had a motherboard equivalent to a supercomputer. Not that it had it had a 1 terabyte memory chip installed into it. The most facinating feature was that the computer uses "mineral oil" to cool itself instead of air. The beauty of mineral oil was that it doesn't conduct electricity like water. Drop a calculator in a jar of mineral oil, and it would still perform its functions without difficulty. Of course, the two disc drives were removed from the case and moved elsewhere since the mineral oil would ruin their sensitive lasers.

It took 5 years for Andy to gather up all the money to put his "supercomputer" together. Every single penny he earned from his job at Best Buy went to this computer. _Every _single penny. For Andy it was worth it, he had the best experience everytime he logs onto the internet. Videos on YouTube completely buffers almost instantly.

"Okay," he said to himself as he woke the computer up from standby mode, "Time to play some Minecraft."

**. . .**

The old Pikachu rubbed his belly, trying to lessen the pain of hunger as his stomach growled, "Ah frig," the Mouse Pokémon muttered, "Why am I always hungry?"

Tesla Westinghouse readjusted his eye goggles and tried to get his bearings. The road he was taking had ended at a major traffic highway, he couldn't recall what the route number was but he was sure it could lead him to where he was going. Somewhere nearby there was a suburb or ex-urb, whatever they call those neighborhoods that were far away from the cities. It was at least one o' clock, people should be at work and the kids at school, or they maybe training their Pokémon.

Tesla rushed over to the wooden privacy fence and stared at it, "3 meters tall, no problem at all."

He stepped back to distance himself, then made the jump, barely catching the top of the fence. Tesla pulled his weight up on the edge and sat down, "Should I still be doing this free running?" he asked himself, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

He peered into the backyard of a neighboring house, his knowledge of what people in Unova eat escapes him. But he had a few ideas. Just before Tesla could make a move, his belly growled again. The hunger pains were getting more demanding, "Ugh," he groaned as he laid a hand on his stomach, "I hadn't eaten anything in two days. Can't stand pellets and berries, must find the _stuff_."

The type of food Tesla crave the most were meats and Pokémon byproducts, along with the combination of other food groups. The thought of eating sometimes triggered nasty emotions. He remember back in his Pokémon battling days where other Pokémon caretakers, besides his trainer, tried to feed him electric-type Pokémon food. Every one of them – well most of them – ended with Tesla going on a hissy fit, since being served Pokémon food in a pet bowl was the only thing that offends him the most.

_I want something new to eat every time I get a meal_, a stray thought fires across Tesla's mind, _Not that Pokémon food cr-_

"Don't think about that, Tesla," the old Pikachu told himself, "Think of something else, like getting something to actually eat."

Tesla jumped down into the yard and crept towards a trash can, he pried open the lid and peaked inside. He was disappointed, "Glass," he muttered to himself, "This bin is full of glass, "For f*ck sake!"

He slammed the lid back on and jumped down, "If I can't find any food in the bins, then I-"

Tesla stopped short when he noticed the Scraggy blocking his way, it stared into the old Pikachu's eyes with a cold nerve. The look it had, it was using Leer. That only mean one thing.

"Pika." Tesla muttered in his Pokémon language. _Uh-oh._

"Scraggy!" the Shedding Pokémon barked. _Hey!_

The Scraggy pulled back its oval-shaped head and unleashed a powerful headbutt, Tesla was too fast for it and so dodged it at the last minute. The Scraggy lost its balance and fell flat on its face in a humorous thud. Tesla managed to catch the odor of the Scraggy, he recognized the smell of Estrogen, "Pikachu Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika." Tesla said with a smirk. _So you're a girl, not that it matters at all_.

"Scrag!" _Damn it!_

Scraggy got back on her legs and charged again, but Tesla dodged again. The Shedding Pokémon couldn't stop herself in time when she slammed her head into the side of the house, she staggered backwards in a daze before falling flat on her back.

"Ughohh." Scraggy moaned with spiral in her eyes, "Scraggy." _Ouch._

Tesla couldn't help but laugh, but kept his voice to a minimum, "Oh I love it when the ladies go crazy over me." he teased.

"Pika Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Tesla finished in the Pokémon language with a smile and a friendly wave. _I gotta go, see you later!_

"Scrag." Scraggy muttered, too dazed to say anything else. _Bye._

Tesla left the Scraggy to tend to her thoughts, if she still had any. The old Pikachu moved on to the other houses and checked their trash bins. He couldn't find a single scrap of food in either bin, Tesla grumbled as he looked down the street. Maybe somewhere there was an untapped gold mine of food, maybe even fresh.

"If I can't find food in the trash cans," Tesla thought out loud, "I'll probably find them in the houses."

He ran up to a nearby window and peaked inside. It was a kitchen, it had sunshine yellow wallpaper and a wooden floor. There were food on the island counter, fruit mostly. For Tesla it was good enough. He tried to muscle the window open, but it wouldn't budge, "Locked," he grumped, "I'll probably try the-"

Tesla stopped short when he saw a Snivy walked into the room, the Grass Snake Pokémon was carrying a laptop computer and a 762 mL disposable coffee cup with Starbucks decals. The old Pikachu got down and watched with curiousity as the Snivy sat down the laptop and cofee mug on the table.

The Snivy sat down with its tail pointed forward, then opened up the laptop. After making a few keystrokes, the Grass Snake Pokémon began drinking the coffee mug and . . .

"What is he doing with his feet," Tesla asked himself, "What is it looking at that got it . . . so interested? Wait a second, it's a male. _He's _got his feet rubbing against . . . What is that? . . . A, some sort of claw? In that area of his body?"

Tesla continued watching for a few more minutes, "He's moving his feet faster now on that thing, his eyes are getting big. He's hammering down that coffee even faster. Damn, what is this Snivy trying to do? Hang on, he's reaching the height of . . .

The Snivy peaked in his effort and successfully reached his "climax", and Tesla figured out what the Snivy was doing too late.

"Ugh," said Tesla in disgust, "I can't believe I saw all that, I . . . I . . ."

Tesla stepped away from the window, his stomach knotted up and caved into itself. He felt the organ ripple its contents, preparing for an immediate ejection. He moaned and pressed his hand on his belly, quickly his throat knotted up and swell with sudden sickness. As tough as he was, Tesla couldn't fight this one back, not this time.

He hunched over and vomit in front of his feet, spilling fluids over the freshly cut grass like a loose garden hose. Tesla kept puking for half a minute, until no more bodily fluids came out. He slumped on his rear and pant for some fresh air, already he was feeling much better, "I guess regurgitation was necessary," he thought out loud, "It killed my appetite, for now."

The aftertaste was horrible, his mouth felt bitter like he just drank dish soap. Tesla licked his lips and sat there for a moment, trying to sort out the images of what he saw before his eyes. Tesla smirked and chuckled, he shook his head and laid back on the grass to relax, "Why do I feel like an idiot?" he asked the bright blue sky above him.

Tesla laid there for a few seconds until his muscles feel like moving again, he sat up and stretched his legs to get the blood flowing again, "Okay, moving on now."

He ran back to the street, using whatever he can for concealment. Tesla kept searching the cans, bins, anything the humans use as a trash can or recycling bin. He still couldn't find anything worth eating, in some trash cans he found absolutely nothing at all. After checking the last trash can in the sub-division, Tesla growled and slammed the lid back on. He jumped down and swat at the empty trash can with his tail. The trash can toppled over to its side, its lid popped open and rolled until it hit the privacy fence and fell flat on the ground.

Tesla stared at it until his temper cooled, he turned away and took a deep breath, "Looks like them folks are that conservative," Tesla groaned, "Looks like I gotta do this the hard way."

The old Pikachu double-backed to his initial starting point and checked the houses to see if anyone was home. He peered through a few windows a while continuously glancing over his shoulder. Someone may be watching him, behind a pane of glass or in the shadows. The thought of a human discreetly peering around a corner to observe his moments kept the old Pikachu on edge. He felt his heart race, every second Tesla spend the greater the chance of a human to blow his cover. Tesla didn't worry about other Pokémon though, chances are they're in a similar situation as him.

Up to nothing good, and sneaking into restricted areas as they please.

Just as Tesla peered over his shoulder again, he spotted the Scraggy emerge from the backyard where he left her. He quickly jumped into the bushes and quickly peaked through the foliage, he held his breath and wondered if she saw him.

She didn't. The Shedding Pokémon was still dazed from their encounter earlier. The Scraggy wobbled on her feet as she walked onto the front porch of a house. She tripped accidentally smashed her face against the front door. The Scraggy moaned in pain, her headache probably jumped a level. She held her face there for a few minutes, making her look like she was intoxicated. Tesla tried his best not to laugh, he hadn't seen anything like this for years.

The Scraggy pulled up her face off the front door, she lost her balance and stumbled backwards. Her arms flared everywhere as she tripped off the doorstep and fell flat on her back. The Shedding Pokémon sat up and shook the dizziness out of her head, Tesla watched as both her pupils bounced around like a game of Pong.

"She must have had a concussion," Tesla thought out loud, "Scraggys may have a thick skull, but inside that solid cranium is a squishy and delicate brain."

The Scraggy wobbled side to side as she crawled back on the house's doorstep. She sat down and hunched over, blinking hard to fight off the dizziness. She held her head with both hand and let out a sickly moan, "Scrag..." the Shedding Pokémon muttered. _Oww..._

Tesla stepped out of the bushes and walked off. As he passed a house, he noticed the front door was cracked open a jar. The old Pikachu looked around to see if any human was watching, he didn't see anyone besides Scraggy. Without thinking twice, he charged straight towards the door and crept inside.

He closed the door behind him and listened, there weren't any human voices and footsteps echoing throughout the house. The air smelled of thick lavender, Tesla didn't really like lavender that much but it was still a nice smell. He couldn't smell any food cooking. Not a surprise, why would anyone cook food in the middle of the day? Tesla stood there and listened to the silence, making sure there wasn't actually anyone snoring or reading a book. Still he heard nothing, just nothing...

Until Tesla's stomach broke the silence, a loud growl made him grab his belly, "Shh!" he shushed his stomach.

Tesla tip-toed towards where he thinks was the kitchen. Every step he made was quieter than a feather, yet faster than it could fall. The old Pikachu felt sweat soaking his undercoat, the instinctive drive for food urged him on. Suddenly something dropped to the floor, Tesla puffed up his chest and held his breath. He pressed his back against the wall with arms spread out and listened. For a few brief seconds he heard nothing, his sensitive ears didn't even detect any of the floors creaking.

_Easy there, Tesla. _he thought to himself.

Tesla slid across the wall as he approached an open doorway, he peered inside and discovered it was the kitchen. He listened for a few seconds to make sure if anyone was inside before he slipped in. Tesla quietly closed the door behind him, he pressed his ear against it to see if anyone was stirring on the other side. Still silence. Hopefully it would stay that way long enough for Tesla to raid the pantry and refrigerator.

The old Pikachu's belly growled again, Tesla rubbed it as he turned around. The kitchen had a green leaf texture wallpaper and counter tops, the cabinets and ceiling were bright white, the tiles had a green and white pattern to it, and the room had a strong spearmint smell to it. The refrigerator, microwave, and the kitchen sink had a stainless steel shell – indicating that they were modern products. The stove was even modern, completely independent from the induction cook top. Tesla's old brain struggled to understand it all, he didn't expect the world to change this fast.

Well, he spent several decades in a technologically advanced city. He just didn't expect the other parts of the world to develop just as fast.

There was no time to marvel at it all though, Tesla just found a source of food. According to what he thought was wild Pokémon code, when finding food:

_Eat as much as you can, while you can_. the words played out in his mind.

"Let's see what they have here." he thought out loud.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter 2_

"It wasn't that I have good skills," Andy chats on Skype as he builds a Minecraft house, "It's that I'm a natural at this."

"How are you a natural at this?" asked the server administrator.

"I don't know. I usually see it, then I build it. Comes to me in dreams sometimes."

"So you spent 8 hours straight 3 days ago on my server just to build a massive highway near spawn."

That was no question.

"I had the resources." said Andy.

"I'm still assuming you hacked the terminal to give yourself materials," said the server admin, "There's no way you could have built a wind farm in the ocean in half a day."

Andy groaned, "Hey, I mined all that Iron ore myself. It took me weeks to get all that iron!"

The server admin sighed, "And so I found evidence to back you up anyway, that mine under your base is 10,000 square meters larger than your house. You sell all that useless crap on the market?"

"I store some of it elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

"I made special caches here and there."

"Smart of you, you're lucky I have an anti x-ray plugin installed on this server."

Andy added the lost few blocks to his house. He stepped back and marveled at the finished work, "There, all done."

His golden 50 meter high palace was a beauty. It had fountains, big windows, and huge arches spanning the doorways. A seemingly endless row of hedges is also something to be proud of, it took a week just to make the yard alone.

"Now all I have to do is get it-"

Andy stopped short and noticed someone approaching his house, he approached the other player and got in close enough to read his gamer tag, "Grassy_Knoll," he said to himself, then he asked the server admin, "Is he new?"

"I think so." the admin replied.

"Grassy sneaked into the house, when Andy followed him inside he saw the newbie placing a row of TNT blocks in the hallway. Andy immediately crapped himself.

"Oh no, a griefer!"

"I don't care," the server admin grunted, "Griefing's allowed on this server."

"And was flabbergasted, "What!?"

"You heard me."

Grassy soon noticed Andy's approach, the griefer whipped out a pair of flint & steel and smacked a few TNT blocks. The blocks bounced and turned bright white.

"Oh crap!" Andy cried, he rushed to his armory to fetch his diamond sword.

**. . .**

Tesla moaned as he laid on the floor, surrounded by his own mess. Empty wrappers and cartons littered the floor, some were tossed up onto the counter and used plates were crammed into the sink. It took him a while, but he managed to clean out half the pantry and a quarter of the fridge. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan as its blades spun around and around. Amazed at the hypnotizing effect it displayed.

He placed a hand on his distended belly and belched, Tesla hadn't had a meal like that since . . . 2 days ago.

"I'm such a Munchlax," he chuckled, "Well, I best waste no time. The humans might be back soon enough."

Tesla sat up and flopped over, letting out an omph when getting on his belly. He got on all fours and walked out of the kitchen. Again he kept his ears up, listening for any suspicious noise. He crept his way towards the bathroom, Tesla walked in and jumped on the toilet seat to jump on the sink. The old Pikachu flipped the light switch and the bathroom lit up. When he saw himself in the mirror he saw how relaxed he was, "Whose that handsome ass in the mirror?" he asked himself.

He noticed there was a medicine cabinet fixed to the wall, Tesla opened its door and looked inside. There was a vial of Healing Powder, a toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste sitting in the shelves. Tesla stared at the Healing Powder for a moment, then remembered the Scraggy derping outside, "She'll might need that," Tesla thought out loud, "But there's something I need to take care of first."

Tesla grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste, he added a pea-sized amount to the brush head then started brushing his teeth. He couldn't believe how rotten they were, from years of abuse. Then again, the Mouse Pokémon mouth contained a lot of nasty bacteria. Surprising that some of them rotted his teeth, or that was something else entirely. Tesla was too mellow to care anymore, all he cared was cleaning what was left.

After two minutes of brushing, Tesla spat out the paste and washed the toothbrush before putting it back. He then grabbed the Healing Powder and jumped down from the sink, "Now to get out of here."

Tesla walked on his hind legs towards one of the side windows, he opened up one of them and slipped right through. Once back outside, Tesla stuck his head out into the street and checked for any humans. Still nobody with curious eyes. The Scraggy was still there, the Shedding Pokémon hadn't moved. She was still sitting there, resting her back against the door with lazy eyes. Clutching the Healing Powder in his hands, Tesla rushed over to the Scraggy.

"Here," said Tesla, "I got you something.

"Scrag." Scraggy muttered. _Thanks._

Tesla opened up the vial and smelt it, "Seems potent enough, now how does this work again?"

The old Pikachu got the Scraggy on her back and pried her jaw open, Tesla dumped the powder into her mouth until it was full. When he shut the Scraggy's mouth, she gulped it down and coughed. The Shedding Pokémon sat up and took a deep breath, she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Scrag!" she coughed. _Yuck!_

"Feeling better now, Scraggy?" Tesla asked.

Scraggy glared at Tesla, using Leer again. The old Pikachu wasn't fazed, eventually the Scraggy's eyes softened and nodded, "Scraggy, Scrag." she muttered. _Yes, rodent._

"I best go put this back where I found it," said Tesla, "Take care of yourself."

"Scrag." _Okay._

As Tesla walked back to the house, he heard the Scraggy say behind his back, "Scraggy Scraggy Scrag, Scraggy Scraggy?" _He seems familiar, had I seen his picture before?_

Tesla crawled through the window and back into the house, he head over to the bathroom and put the Healing Powder back into the cabinet, "Now to get out of this suburb before them humans figure out what I'd done."

Just when Tesla made a step, his foot slipped and went into the sink. He hit his crotch on the edge of the counter and flipped before landing on the floor with a thud.

**. . .**

Andy's ears perked, he pulled off his headphones and glance over towards the door, "What was that?" he asked himself.

That didn't sound right, since he didn't hear or felt the garage opening up then there was no chance that was his mom. Andy assumed it was a home invasion, it could be the 3rd one this week in the neighborhood. He quickly shut off his computer, he got up and opened up his closet. He walked in and reached for his crossbow.

**. . .**

"Ah huh huh!" Tesla winced as he clutched his crotch.

He laid on the floor for a moment and waited for the pain to subside, Tesla swore under his breath in both human and Pokémon speech. The old Pikachu felt the pain spreading to his lower belly and thighs, he squeezed his eyes as he pulled himself back up, "Just shake it off, Tesla." he told himself.

Tesla shook his legs and tail then jumped up and down. It had some effect, but it still hurt badly. He bite down on his teeth and breathed through the spaces, the old Pikachu felt like he had to let it out all at once, "SH*T!"

He wondered out back into the living room towards the open window, waddling as he go. Tesla jumped onto the window sill and took a deep breath, "Damn." he muttered to himself.

"What the douse!?"

Tesla jumped and spun around, and there stand a human pointing a military-style crossbow at him, "Damn stray Pokémon!" he swore.

_Oh sh*t! _Tesla felt a stab of fright drove itself deep into his chest.

Without thinking twice Tesla leaped through the window, he felt the crossbow bolt whizzed passed his tail as he landed back out into the yard. As he ran out to the street he looked back and saw the guy come following him through the window, loading another bolt into his crossbow. Tesla picked up the pace, but couldn't go any faster. That was the consequence for having a full stomach.

The Scraggy watched the entire show. She didn't do anything to help, she just sat there and enjoyed the scene as it unfolds. Tesla thought she was laughing a bit, but there wasn't anything funny about being shot at...

Unless it happened to someone else.

_Some help she provide. _Tesla thought.

As he sped down the sidewalk, the Snivy he caught in its "private moment" earlier stepped out of one of the houses. It staggered out as it let out a yawn. He walked down the driveway towards the house's mailbox, not expecting anything particular to happen. Before the Grass Snake Pokemon could even set his foot on the sidewalk, Tesla zipped by like lightning. His momentum caused the Snivy to spin around, then flop on his back.

A second later, a crossbow bolt flied out and stabbed him in the hip.

The screaming caused Tesla to look back, he saw the Snivy screaming in pain with a crossbow bolt in his hip. The crossbowman grabbed the bolt as he ran by and ripped it out of the Snivy's leg, "Snivy!" the Grass Snake Pokémon yelped.

Tesla kept running, he looked around for anything he could use for an escape. He saw it, a hole kicked in through the fence. The old Pikachu sped towards it and squeezed through, just as another crossbow bolt shoot passed him and embedded itself into the privacy fence.

_Out of the suburb_, Tesla thought, _Now all I have to do is disappear_.

Tesla ran straight into the forest and blundered through the vegetation, he squeezed through several bushes and disappeared into the foilage.

**. . .**

Andy ran out of the suburb and looked around, the Pikachu was nowhere in sight. He groaned, the little pest had slipped past his grasp.

"I need to go back into the range." he said to himself.

Well, the Pikachu probably learned his lesson. He won't be coming back anytime soon.

"I best clean up the mess before Mom finds out," Andy thought out loud, "No way I can explain to her about this."

As Andy head back to his house, his eyes went big. His Mom just pulled up into the driveway, "Sh*t." he mumbled under his breath.

**. . .**

Scraggy managed to pull the Snivy to safety after Andy zipped by, she dragged him to the back of her trainer's house and into the kitchen. The Snivy moaned in pain on the floor as Scraggy got out the first aid kit, he struggled to keep pressure on the wound as it bled onto the floor.

The Shedding Pokémon had done this before, she looked at the wound and saw there was minimal bleeding. No major blood vessel was severed. Scraggy simply dumped some Hydrogen Peroxide on the wood, the Snivy yelped from the stinging pain as the wound became white with foam. Scraggy then pulled out a roll of gauze, she added a pad over the wound before wrapping it in place.

"Scraggy, Scrag." said Scraggy. _Bad timing, Snivy._

"Sniv." he muttered. _Yup._

Scraggy tapped the bandages in place and the wound was patched up, "Scraggy Scraggy?" _Can you walk on that?_

Snivy tried to take a step, his leg buckled but he managed to not collapse under his weight, "Snivy." _Barely._

The Grass Snake Pokémon placed a hand on his neighbor's shoulder, "Snivy, Snivy. Snivy Snivy Sniv." _Thanks, Scraggy. I've always liked you._

Scraggy smiled through her sneer, "Your welcome."

The two eyed each other for a moment, gazing each other with interest. Something lit up in Scraggy's solid skull, she may be on to something here.

"Snivy Sniv," said Snivy, "Snivy Snivy." _I need to go, I gotta get back home._

Snivy tried to walk, but his leg defeated him. He was about to drop to the floor until Scraggy caught him in time, "Scraggy Scrag," said Scraggy, "Scraggy Scraggy." _Let me help, I'll take you back home._

The Grass Snake Pokémon nodded and smiled, "Snivy." _Thanks._

**. . .**

After blundering through the trees for 10 minutes, Tesla got back onto the main road. He took his time getting his bearings, the old Pikachu checked the sun's position in the sky then the road signs. He saw that he was heading in the right direction.

"Okay," Tesla thought out loud, "Time to move on, before the humans get a posse on me."

The old Pikachu got up on his hind legs and walked off, leaving behind a suburb who bore his mark. The next time Tesla goes raiding a human community, he hoped it would be more clean and thorough next time.

"Hopefully." he muttered to himself.

**THE END!**


End file.
